Rosemary
by Jezabella
Summary: I know there are other stories that have a girl joining up with the fellowship but it's never been doen like this before and this girl *gasp* is actuley from Middle Earth *oh the horror* Please R+R! *CHAPTER @ IS UP!*
1. Default Chapter

This is not good, four stories at once! Oh well I have to write this down otherwise I'll forget it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THEIF!" The scream came piercing down the streets of Bree. My heart was racing and my breath jagged as I ran with all my might through the streets. My mind begging my feet to go faster, racing towards the Prancing Pony. On the outside it appeared almost as if I was frightened of getting caught but on the inside I was laughing at my little game. I would steal money from the respectable citizens of Bree then in a mad dash run racing into the inn like my life was on the line.  
  
I came crashing through the door to the Pony ducking under a large tray of mugs being carried to the table by the innkeeper Barliman Butterbur, and sliding into my usual seat at the bar. I brushed loose locks of my long wavy hair out of my face and behind my ears.  
  
"Rosemary!" Butterbur shouted," I thought I told you I didn't want coming here if you aren't going to stay of buy anything."  
  
"Ah, but good sir," I said in a sweetly sarcastic voice, "today I have decided to purchase something, please if you will be so kind as to bring me a beer I will be forever grateful."  
  
"Oh posh," he exclaimed "I'll get you a beer one moment. Why can't you ever act like a lady, always running around, no parents, steeling all the time, and on top of that you're only 15, my dear you're an odd one." He scolded.  
  
"I'm as odd as they come Barliman dearest," I said in my sweetly sarcastic tone again, "now please bring me my beer."  
  
I got up and walked over to an open table near the window. Laughing I kicked my high boots up onto the table they were muddy and unlaced but I loved them and wouldn't part with them for the world. True it was odd for me to wear boots considering that I was a hobbit maid and no hobbit I knew wore shoes. But then again no hobbit I knew was an orphan and no hobbit I knew lived on the streets and stole form folks and made friends with Rangers.  
  
"Here's your beer miss," came a timid voice from behind me. The voice belonged to Nob the hobbit that worked at the inn. Like most citizens of Bree Nob was afraid of me, they thought me unruly and a menace to society but being as I had no parents and no way of making money they couldn't bare to throw me into jail for stealing only what I needed.  
  
"Oh why thank you Nob dear." I said standing up and kissing him hard on the cheek. He then quickly set my mug on the table and hurried off. I laughed at the look on his face but my laughter was empty, and had no joy behind it as it had been for many years.  
  
I sat down and took a small sip of my beer and thought about my life. But actually there was nothing to think about because my life was nothing. Sometimes I dreamed of wondering and having adventures like my Ranger friends and I often talked to Strider about it. He came the most so I knew him the best once or twice I asked him if I could go with him on some adventure or at least go somewhere away from here. But always he said no not right now. 'But maybe,' he would say his eyes shining 'maybe your time will come some day.'  
  
Just then the door opening and some very strange customers coming in disturbed my thoughts. Four hobbits from the Shire all flustered and in get up as if they were going on some long adventure. Very odd indeed I thought to myself what were four Shire hobbits doing here?  
  
I stood up to go and talk to them when Butterbur showed them into a private parlor. 'Darn Butterbur' I thought to myself,' I could have had some real fun with those hobbits.' I leaned my back against the door but suddenly I was thrown froward and landed with a thud on the floor. I turned my head to see who had opened the door and to my surprise I find Strider standing there staring down at me.  
  
"Strider!" I exclaimed getting up and dusting off my tattered green dress.  
  
"Well, Rosemary" Strider laughed "I'm always running into you. Oh by the way did you see a party of hobbits come in here just a moment ago? There were four of them from the Shire."  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I was just going to talk to them when they were led into a private parlor over there." I pointed "Then you knocked me over. Why were you asking?"  
  
"No reason" said Strider.  
  
"Strider?" I asked  
  
"Yes Rosemary"  
  
"Can I come with you this time? Wherever you are going I don't care, I want to go on an adventure to see far off places to actually have a life that is worth living."  
  
"Rosemary," Strider said patting me on my shoulder and leading me over to a table in the corner "you don't want my life. I could never bring you with me because you do not understand fully what danger you would be going into. But a time still may come when you will go on an adventure of your own."  
  
"That's what you always say." I said getting angry "and I would understand the danger if you would tell me. I can be trusted"  
  
"I can not tell you" Strider sighed  
  
"Fine" I breathed "be like everyone else in this town. I thought you understood me being an outcast yourself but I guess you don't."  
  
I got up and walked back over to my table. 'Why was everyone always doubting me' I thought as I took a long swig of my beer. ' I guess I'll just have to make my own adventures.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mua ha ha!! How do you like it? Oh I know you can tell me by reviewing what an ingenious idea! Ok I'll shut up. Please Review to keep me happy and I'll write more. 


	2. 02

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can't think of anything to say. Oh well, we all know that I don't own them. Except maybe Rosemary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think that I dwelt on the thought for about three-quarters of an hour. Picturing myself on adventures through the wild, fighting monsters and journeying to places that I had only heard tales about. In every one of these I gained fabulous riches and came home to be pronounced a heroine. But I was disturbed from my thoughts by a loud calling for a song. I looked up to find one of the hobbits from the party that had entered earlier standing on a table in the middle of the room. He looked a bit uneasy about his situation but he began singing anyway. It was a very silly song that I had never heard before, something about and inn with dancing dished, musical cats, laughing dogs and cows jumping over the moon.  
  
He finished with much applause from the company and I will admit a few laughs from me. Someone called to hear it again so he began singing. Around the end at the part with the cow jumping over the moon, for effect I guess, he jumped into the air. What happened next I could not explain, well the part where he landed on a tray of mugs and fell off the table is reasonable enough but that part that I don't understand is where he didn't hit the ground. Well I didn't see him hit the ground. He just vanished into thin air, one moment he was falling the next he wasn't there at all. I spit out the beer I had been drinking all over the man in front of me and I noticed a cough come from Strider who had been sitting in the shadows of the corner and had inhaled too quickly on his pipe.  
  
'That's it,' I thought getting up from my chair 'there is something going on here and I am going to find out once and for all. I knew there was something strange about those hobbits from the moment that they arrived.' I walked over to Strider but found that the mysterious hobbit was already speaking with him.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," the hobbit was saying  
  
"Oh yes you do," answered Strider; "but we had better wait until the uproar has died down. Then, if you please, Mr. Baggins, I should like a quiet word with you."  
  
"What about" asked Mr. Baggins  
  
"A matter of importance- to us both," answered Strider looking at Mr. Baggins. "You may hear something to your advantage."  
  
"Very well," said Mr. Baggins, "I'll talk to you later." With that he went over to Mr. Butterbur who was being swamped by the local hobbits and Men from Bree all telling variations of Mr. Baggins performance.  
  
I sat alone in another shadow somewhat distant from the company and Strider. 'So there is something going on. That must be the Mr. Baggins that the black riders were asking for,' I thought to myself,' well this indeed may be my chance for adventure after all.  
  
After Mr. Baggins had his little "performance" not many were wanting to stay much longer fearing some wizardry was at work, so soon the room was empty except for Strider, the Hobbits, Mr. Butterbur (along with the few men and hobbits that worked at the inn) and me.  
  
I went into the parlor that the hobbits had eaten in before hoping to find the other in there as was he hadn't joined the company with the others. He wasn't in there but just as I was turning to leave the other three hobbits entered followed by Strider.  
  
The room was dimly lit so I could easily hide underneath the tablecloth without being noticed. The hobbits got the fire going again when they noticed that Strider had followed them in.  
  
They had a long talk as I sat watching under the table. It was about many things that astonished me. The Enemy in Mordor, Gandalf the wizard, and a great danger that Mr. Baggins or Frodo as I had learned his name now was carrying. Butterbur came in about three quarters the way through their talk and gave Frodo a letter, he said the it was from Gandalf and that he hoped that nothing had gone amiss by his delay to deliver. But I also came to understand more about Strider as he tried to convince the hobbits that he wanted to help them. The one named Sam was especially suspicious.  
  
"How do we know that you are the Strider that Gandalf speaks about?" he demanded. "You never mentioned Gandalf, till this letter came out. You might be a play-acting spy, for all I can see, trying to get us to go with you. You might have done in the real Strider and took his clothes. What have you to say to the?"  
  
"That you are a stout fellow," answered Strider; "but I am afraid my only answer to you, Sam Gamgee, is this. If I had killed the real Strider, I could kill you. And I should have killed you already without much talk. If I was after the Ring, I could have it- NOW!" With that he threw back his cloak, put his hand on his sword and advanced on them. I couldn't contain myself any longer, what if this wasn't the Strider that I knew? I couldn't just let him murder these hobbits.  
  
"NO!" I cried running out from the table and standing between the hobbits and Strider. I was ready for a blow when to my surprise his face softened and he chuckled.  
  
"But I am the real Strider, fortunately for you Rosemary." Then he looked down at Frodo with a smile. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; and if by life or death I can save you, I will." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK yah I'm kind of tired so I'm not going to go on any more with this chapter. I know that it's kind of dragging a bit but I have to get all of the introductions in. I promise that the next chapter will be better. But it still sucks that ff.net is in read only mode so I can't post this. DAMN IT! Ok I'll shut up. 


End file.
